Leap Day
by Fanfic-Frankie
Summary: Oneshot. It's the 29th of February, 1976, and the Marauders decide to make it memorable, with serious repercussions for one redhead and her bespectacled admirer.


I wrote this a while ago to prove to a young padawan of mine what I could write for a Marauders one shot. Hopefully I proved my point. Anyway, I hope you approve.

* * *

It was twenty past ten on February 29th, 1976

It was twenty past ten on February 29th, 1976. Professor McGonagall's seventh year NEWT level transfiguration class had just entered the room in a flurry of dark robes and the excited chatter was reaching previously unheard volumes as rumours flittered around the room about just what was going to happen next. The leap day only came around once every four years and already it was becoming clear that this twenty ninth was not going to be easily forgotten.

The Marauders had really gone all out. The spectacular show had started at breakfast with an explosion of lime green gas from a specially constructed dung bomb and even now small pink creatures composed of Slytherin underwear were still roaming the halls, singing lewd and unflattering songs about their previous owners. Many students were wearing their now green hair with a furious pride, but then again, many were not.

One such displeased student was Lily Evans. Seated at the front of the classroom, she drew in a long breath, gritted her teeth and wondered for the umpteenth time exactly how the Marauders managed to get away with it all. Truth be told, her anger was more focussed on James Potter than the Marauders as a whole. Something about the boy got under her skin, infuriated her to the point where she almost wanted to tear out her hair. At that particular moment, she did actually want to tear out her hair. Lime green? Lime GREEN? Was there a more repulsive colour?

Lily clenched her fists before resolving to be calm. She could scream at Potter anytime, now was the time to study in calm and quiet. After all, the exams were only a few months away…

It was no use, though. Her mind refused to turn away from James Potter, from his idiocy, from his inanity, from his total and utter lack of worth. How could such a foul creature become head boy? James Potter was surely a member of the lowest, scummiest form of pond life imaginable and yet he got to wear the shiny silver badge that matched her own. He was the prankster who had made Snape's life a misery and yet he received the highest accolade the school could give. Lily couldn't help feeling that, somehow, James Potter was inadequate. He was not good enough to be Head boy alongside her Head Girl. Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, had made a mistake.

Wrenching her thoughts away from James Potter, Lily was rather shocked to discover the boy himself standing in front of her. Perhaps boy was a little inaccurate, though, since he certainly seemed to be towering over her. Young man then. Infantile man. He had that maddening smirk upon his face, no doubt due to her rather bright green hair and Lily felt an indescribably powerful urge to wipe that smugness from his face with a good, hard slap. Glaring at him, she pressed her palms on the desk in front of her and pushed herself up to a standing position.

Lily prepared a biting comment as her eyes turned icy, only to be cut off before she even began to speak by a rough, warm hand settling on the back of her neck, the fingers wound in her fluorescent hair. She had barely a moment to realise just how close James Potter was to her before he was kissing her.

James Potter.

Kissing.

Her.

And then he wasn't. Lily stood there in shocked silence as James dove like a rabbit for the door. The room was hushed, all chatter stopped, all eyes, male and female, wide and unblinking, staring at the lime green haired girl as they tried to process unsuccessfully what had just occurred. James Potter had kissed Lily Evans. Lily Evans, who found it hard to be civil to the Chaser, despite them having to work together every day. Lily Evans, who had sworn never, ever to date Potter, even if Azkaban was the alternative. Lily Evans, who was staring ahead unseeingly, her mouth opening at closing like a fish's. It was unthinkable, unspeakable. Especially since Potter had got away almost unscathed.

Almost. Lily was not stupefied for long, despite what had happened. A roar of, "POTTER!" followed by a long jet of red light just caught the tail end of James' robes as he whipped round the corner and out of the classroom. Sitting down as the students tried to shift the awkward silence, Lily tried to get to grips with what had happened and what exactly she was going to do about it. The rumours would be flying around school before dinner. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a Hufflepuff at the window with an owl and let out a long groan, revising her ideas. Rumours would be flying before _lunch_.

Outside the classroom in a small alcove behind a small statue of Elgid, the Gnome Tamer, money was exchanging hands. Remus and Peter parted with their Galleons reluctantly, handing them over to a satisfied Sirius. James leant against the wall, his eyes not focussed on the proceedings, but replaying the few seconds he had spent in that classroom. Sirius nudged his friend, trying to stir him from his dray dreams.

"Wakey wakey, Prongs. Come back to the land of the living, mate."

"Pads, I actually-"

"We know. We all saw it. Save the waxing lyrical for later, will you?"

James grinned and nodded, leaving his daydreams behind as Peter peered at him. Now, there was a sight that would shake anyone from the pleasantest day dreams.

"You're sure she didn't hit you?" the ratty boy asked, disappointed. Remus too gave him a once over, a little puzzled.

"I wouldn't have thought she'd miss you."

James folded his arms, a cocky grin adorning his face. "You know me. You shouldn't have gone against Sirius. Quick as a fox, I am. Not much gets past me." He exuded confidence, the arrogant James of yesteryear returning to the forefront, despite having been almost completely banished in an effort to woo Lily. It was understandable after all. On such occasions as these, James had almost a right to be an arrogant git.

"Sirius, Remus, have you done your little leap year kiss yet?" James hoped the lack of plural would be enough to see if his suspicions were right. He was not disappointed. Remus turned red to the roots of his mousey brown hair and even Sirius, the famous Sirius Black, looked a little embarrassed.

Only Peter looked a little puzzled. "I haven't seen them kiss anyone yet, James, I think they're trying to bunk it." Poor little Peter. The whole idea simply went over his head and nobody really wanted to be the one to explain it. Peter was harmless, but a little set in his ideas.

James ignored the problem that was Peter and instead his mind turned to the glorious fun he was going to have teasing his other two best friends. Finally, after years of their constant ribbing about his undying love for Lily, he was going to get his own back. Ah, what a wonderful thing love was. "I am going to enjoy today."

Remus, however, it seemed, had something up his sleeve. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," he remarked, his eyes glinting, showing the spirit that made him a Marauder, and not a simple observer. It rarely welled up in Remus, the quietest and calmest of the group, but when it did you could be sure that something deadly was going to show. James raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Remus waited until McGonagall had swept past them into the classroom. "You take that class."

"Oh, bugger."

Reviews make me sing and dance. Tell me what you think.


End file.
